


TENDER

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Softe Boys.





	TENDER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onawingandaswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onawingandaswear/gifts).



> Inspired by [This](https://whoacanada.tumblr.com/post/169290753892/new-years-fic-zimbits-touch-bitty-cherishes)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/170021585862/some-very-soft-tender-loving-guys-go-ahead-and)
> 
> [Find Omgpieplease on Tumblr](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
